Profumo di rosa
by stregamogana
Summary: Il calore si  fonde che la pelle. Chiudo gli occhi ma le tenebre non calano. Tutto intorno a me é illuminato da questa luce dorata.


**- Profumo di rosa - **

L'aria é calda.

Sento profumo di rosa.

L'erba sotto le scarpe é morbida. Alcune gocce di rugiada bagnano la punta del mocassino nero.

Conosco questo posto.

Il sole sta tramontando.

Il cielo é striato da lunghi nastri violetti.

Continuo a sentire profumo di rosa.

Un profumo a me noto.

Non so come ci sono finito qui.

Ricordo solo un forte dolore.

Poi buio.

Nient'altro che buio.

Scogo un'albero poco lontano.

Un salice piangente.

Mi avvicino. Piano. Titubante.

Mi sento nervoso, ma il cuore non balza nel petto. Non lo fa più da anni ormai.

L'albero diventa sempre più grande mano a mano che mi avvicino.

Il profumo di rosa é più intenso.

E' lui.

Il nostro albero.

Lo ricordo nitidamente. Anche se lo ricordo più grande.

Ci incontravamo qui: sotto le fronde cadendi di questa pianta.

Nascosti dal mondo Babbano e magico.

Il nostro piccolo mondo.

Appoggio la mano sulla corteggia ruvida.

Se chiudo gli occhi e se mi concentro abbastanza posso sentire la vita che scorre in questo fusto. Posso sentirlo nustrirsi e respirare dietro questo strato spesso di ruvida corteccia.

E' come un cuore che pulsa.

A differenza del mio.

Arido in petto.

Il mio sgurdo si perde oltre le fronde verdi.

La vedo.

In mezzo al prato.

Mi muovo piano. Timoroso. Incerto. Quasi imbarazzato.

E' come violare la sacralità di questo posto a me caro. E' come se il marciume che mi porto dietro infettasse questo luogo di innocenza.

Ma continuo a camminare.

Sono passati anni eppure tutto é rimasto immutato.

Il simbolo della mia infazia.

E' qui la che spiavo ogni giorno.

E' qui che ci siamo parlati la prima volta.

Qui ci siamo detti i nostri segreti e sogni.

E' qui che il mio cuore risiede.

Appartiene a lei. Le è sempre appartenuto.

L'altalena sembra nuova. La vernice rossa non é arruginita e non si stacca in nessun punto. La catena é lucida. Non cigola. La terra sotto i seggiolini di plastica nera non sembra battuta dagli anni e dai piedi di centinaia di bambini.

Tutto sembra nuovo.

_Guardami... _

Mi passo distrattamente una mano sul collo.

Un'immagine veloce mi appare davanti agli occhi. E' lontana. Non capisco.

Sono i suoi occhi.

Luminosi come smeraldi.

Ho amato fino alla fine quegli occhi.

Un viso prende consistenza ma non é il suo.

Lo sono solo gli occhi.

- Potter... – le mie labbra si muovo ma non esce alcun suono.

Mi guardo attorno. Improvvisemente conscio della situazione.

Il mantello nero volteggia ad ogni movimento.

Attorno a me nessuno.

Mi sento spaesato.

Mi siedo su uno dei seggiolini dell'altalena.

La tentazione di dondolarmi fa capolino nei mei pensieri ma l'accantono subito.

Chiudo gli occhi e respiro piano.

Il profumo di rosa invade tutto questo piccolo prato di campagna.

Avverto una presenza alle mie spalle ma non mi volto.

- Sono all'inferno, vero? – domando con tono amaro.

- No. – risponde la presenza.

La sua voce echeggia in modo strano, come se arrivasse da un altro mondo.

- Ma sono morto?

- Sì, sei morto.

- Allora cos'é questo posto?

- Un luogo di transizione. Ognuno rivede il luogo dove é stato più felice.

- Questo é anche il luogo che mi ricorda tutto ciò che ho perso per la mia stupidità. Per il mio orgoglio ed egoismo.

- Hai avuto una vita difficile.

- Me la sono scelta. – rispondo con sicurezza – Va bene così.

Sento una mano posarsi sulla spalla. La guardo: é rugosa, leggermente ossuta.

Conosco quella mano.

Mi alzo e mi volto.

La figura dietro di me indossa gli stessi abiti con cui é morto. Ma il suo viso non é più attraversato dal dolore della maledizione. Non è più pallido e neppure emaciato.

- Sei venuto a salutarmi, Albus?

- Non doveva andare così. Mi dispiace, Severus. – ignora la mia domanda e si scusa.

Tipico di Silente.

- Va bene così. – ripeto – Era inutile per me continuare.

Il vecchio mago mi sorride e fa segno di camminare.

- E' bello questo posto. – dice osservandosi attorno.

- Lo so. – rispondo guardando l'erba sotto i piedi – Sembra tutto così reale...

- Ma per noi é reale. – ribatte Silente, sembra tornato il solito vecchio mago.

- Cos'é successo dopo la mia morte?

- Tutto é andato come avevamo programmato.

Non c'é bisogno di sapere altro.

- Allora non ci sarà più bisogno di noi.

- No, temo di no.

Ci fermiamo vicino al salice. Mi volto un'ultima volta verso l'altalena e faccio un lieve sorriso. Un ultimo silenzioso saluto alla vita terrena. Annuso ancora l'aria.

Il profumo di rosa si é leggermente affievolito.

- Sei pronto?

La domanda mi spiazza. Improvvisamente sono nervoso.

- Per cosa?

- Per andare.

- Dove?

Mi sento un po' stupido a fare tutte queste domande; ma non posso evitarlo.

- Oltre. – risponde Silente comprensivo.

Poco più in là vedo una luce. Tenue. Dorata. Sento il suo calore anche a questa distanza.

- Oltre... – ripeto fissando la Luce.

Silente fa un passo vero il varco. Io resto immobile al mio posto. Sono terrorrizzato.

- Non dovresti avere paura.

- Albus... – tentenno, forse la prima volta da quando ho memoria – io... so cosa troverò dall'altra parte. Il dolore che ho causato in vita mi tormenterà anche da morto. So di meritarlo ma... – abbasso lo sgurdo imbarazzato.

- Non temere. – fa Silente – Non ti lascio solo questa volta.

Queste parole hanno il potere di confortarmi. Sembrano le parole che un padre direbbe al figlio in difficoltà. E, forse, per Silente sono stato proprio come un figlio. Sospiro un paio di volte e mi incammino con il mio vecchio amico accanto.

Mano a mano che mi avvicino la Luce diventa più intensa. Più accecante. Il calore mi avvolge. Mi riscalda il corpo.

Un altro passo e mi addentro nel varco che separa il limbo dal mondo dei morti.

Sono avvolto dalla Luce. Ho perso di vista Albus. Ma non ho paura Non sento nessun suono. Neppure i miei pensieri. Il calore si fonde che la pelle. Chiudo gli occhi ma le tenebre non calano. Tutto intorno a me é illuminato da questa luce dorata.

Improvvisamente la sento. Una mano che mi accarezza il viso. Una mano piccola. Calda come la Luce. Apro gli occhi di scatto. La Luce mi acceca me cerco lo stesso di guardami attorno.

Nessuno.

Sento un fruscio e poi una dolce sensazione sulla fronte. Come se qualcuno mi avesse dato un bacio.

Il profumo di rosa mi travolge. Dolce. Intossicante. Porta con se mille ricordi ed emozioni che credevo sopite nel tempo.

Sento una risata cristallina. Serena. La risata di una bambina che ha ritrovato un vecchio amico.

Mi volto di nuovo cercandone la fonte.

E' vicino. Avverto la sua presenza.

Un fantasma che profuma di rosa.

- Dove sei?- urlo girando su me stesso come uno spioscopio impazzito.

Ancora quella risata. Allegra. Spensierata. Giocosa.

Mi ritrovo a sorridere anch'io.

Sento come un tocco sulla spalla. Mi volto di scatto e li vedo.

Due occhi verdi. Intesi. Luminosi.

Mi blocco. Non sorrido più.

E' Lei.

Una figura femminile prende forma. Lentamente.

Posso vederla mentre emerge da questo oceano dorato. Sembra un angelo.

E' un angelo.

E' avvolta in una veste candida. Il suo sorriso é più luminoso della stessa Luce.

Mi ritrovo a piangere.

Alluga le braccia nella mia direzione. Mi avvolge in un dolce abbraccio.

Il profumo di rosa entra nei miei polmoni. Mi circonda. Mi inebria.

Contraccambio l'abbraccio. Affondo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Singhiozzo come un bambino tra le braccia della madre.

- Perdonami. - mormoro bagnadole la pelle con le mie indegne lascirme – Lily, perdonami.

Sento che si allontana. Per qualche istante sono preso dal panico.

Non voglio che se ne vada di nuovo.

Non voglio che mi lasci solo in questa Luce che, forse, non merito.

Ma lei non mi allontana di molto. Mi fissa negl'occhi. Mi perdo in queste pozze verdi smeraldo.

- Ti sei preso cura di Harry. Hai sacrificato la tua vita per lui. Non posso esser arrabiata con te. Non potrò mai esserlo.

- Ora cosa succede?

- Staremo insieme nella Luce. O possiamo decidere di vivere una nuova vita. Come desideri, Severus.

- Voglio restare qui... – rispondo – ancora per un po'. Con te.

Lily sorride e mi prende la mano. Immediatamente torniamo ad essere i due bambini sotto le fronde del salice piangente.

- Certo... possiamo stare tutto il tempo che vuoi.

Lentamente ci dissolviamo nella Luce.

Ora anch'io profumo di rosa.

Fine 


End file.
